


gotcha

by fictionalrobin



Series: robin writes horror [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Parenthood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Psychological Horror, Scared Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood, i am a sick and twisted person, like seriously he is VERY protective of Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: There's nothing like waking up to the sound of your husband comforting your child.Unless it's two am and your husband is sleeping next to you.





	gotcha

The baby monitor gurgled and shrieked from the nightstand. It's blue light starred in the dark like a tiny moon. Alec rubbed his eyes and groaned.  

It was six months after he and Magnus had adopted baby Max. Six wonderful, stressful and exciting months. The blue little bundle of joy was everything Alec could've ever dreamed of and more. 

But good god he was a restless sleeper.  

Alec huffed and untangled the sheets. He reached for the baby monitor and fiddled with the settings.  

He was about to get up and check on the baby, when he heard his child laughing, accompanied by the sweet voice of his husband.  

He smiled.  

He loved Max more than anything.  

Except Magnus maybe.  

He decided to just listen in for a while. The baby monitors audio was fuzzy and unclear. But if he listened closely, he could make out the sweetly hummed tune of a lullaby. 

His smile widened, and he closed his eyes. Sometimes the words were broken up by baby giggles, and Alec's heart danced every time. He couldn't believe he got to have this. A son. A family. With Magnus.  

How did he get this lucky? 

With a love-struck sigh, he placed the still gurgling baby monitor back on the nightstand and went to lie down again. Magnus had it all under control. In a moment or so, he'd come back to bed, and Alec could scold him for not waking him up.  

He rolled around and curled the sheets back around himself. They instantly engulfed him like a warm hug. He snuggled into them, shifting around and bumping into  

Magnus.  

Wait what?  

He sat bold upright, instantly awake. Magnus was tangled up in his own silk sheets. His breathing came out in small huffs. His eyes were gently closed and free of makeup.  

He was lying right next to Alec, here, in bed.  

So... 

So who was singing for Max? 

Alec's gaze flew to the monitor faster than his heart. 

 _W_ _ho was_ _with his baby_ _?_  

"Magnus," He shook the other, "Magnus, I think someone's broken in."  

Magnus let out a soft grumble that Alec couldn't make out. 

"Magnus, I'm serious, they're with Max."  

"hhmwhat?"  

Magnus blinked and sat up.  

"what do you mean _with Max_?"  

Alec handed him the monitor, "there's someone inside Max's room with him, and I don't know who."  

Magnus froze.   

He silently took the baby monitor from Alec's hands and listened.  

It was still there. The singing. Max's baby sounds. Magnus's eyes hardened. He put the baby monitor down and met Alec's eyes.  

They didn't speak a word, just simply got out of bed and reached for their weapons.  

Alec popped his seraph blade free of its holder. His palms were slippery with sweat, and he almost dropped the weapon. He didn't know why, but right now he was more terrified than ever. He'd fought demons. Greater demons. Something as simple as an intruder shouldn't be a problem. It was probably just a pixie trying to pull a prank or something.  

The blade ignited with a soft sizzle. Magnus jumped behind him at the sound. Somehow it felt comforting knowing Magnus was just as jumpy as he was right now. Max was his son too. He must be just as terrified as Alec.  

Carefully, Alec stepped out of the bedroom. He held the blade out, almost like a make-shift flashlight.  

In the living room the noises grew stronger. Alec's footsteps creaked across the wooden floor, and he could hear Magnus behind him.  

There was something deadly wrong.  

And it wasn't just the singing.  

Something in the air.  

Something that smelled like dark magic.  

 _W_ _hat if it wasn't just a pixie pulling a prank?_  

Alec's grip tightened around his weapon. No. He couldn't do this. He couldn't freak out right now. Max was in danger.  

Maybe life-threatening danger.  

The last few steps to the nursery almost felt like they lasted miles. For every step Alec took, the noises got louder, and the numbing feeling of dread grew with it. 

 _S_ _omeone was with his baby_ _boy._ _S_ _omeone_ _was in there with his beautiful, amazing and_ _vulnerable_ _baby boy_ _,_ _and_ _he didn't know who they were or what they wanted._  

"Magnus?"  

Behind him, the floorboards stopped creaking.  

"I'm right here baby."  

Alec closed his eyes.  

He was a shadowhunter. 

Magnus was by his side.  

The blade was in his hand. 

 _L_ _i_ _ke hell he was_ _gonna_ _let them hurt his boy._  

He stepped forward and pushed the open the door to the nursery.  

It swung aside with a horrific shriek, letting the light of Alec's seraph blade into the room. The singing stopped.  

He couldn't see much.  

But something was definitely moving.  

The faint glow casted by Alec's blade, accompanied by the moonlight filtering through the curtains, transformed to room into a world of shadows. Silhouettes of toys and books littered the floor. In the dark they looked like demonic rodents hiding in a dark forest.  

In the corner stood the crib. 

And something was hunched over it. 

A dark solid mass, moving over the bubbling baby in the bed. 

For every gurgle and giggle Max gave, Alec's stomach churned. It was a sound that usually filled him with joy. Tingled his cheeks and warmed his heart. But now it terrified him. Terrified him because that _thing_ , whatever it was, was with him.  

His feet stumbled slightly.  

Behind him Magnus's magic erupted with a hiss.  

He stepped closer to the black figure. The light from his seraph blade still couldn't reach it. He still couldn't see who it was. What it was.  

And suddenly 

"Alexander?"  

The figure came into view. The worn-out sweatpants, that really belonged to Alec. The soft robe, loosely tied around the waist. Warm brown eyes, glazed over by confusion, almost fear.  

Magnus.  

Magnus was standing in front of the crib, protectively clenching their child. 

Then... 

 _T_ _hen who was standing behind him?_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *evil morty theme*
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
